To Where the Wind Blows
by Runic Healer
Summary: Had Jin been less contemptous towards his sister, and more caring towards his brother, he wouldn't have let Yuuki Terumi burn the church down.


**Author's Notes: **Ugh… Not much to say here in regards to my previous stories, unless the PSP shows up for me to play BBS. For now, I waste 50 pesos a day in the arcades for BlazBlue… And more than 1000 for MTG... Ugh... My pocket feels lighter...

* * *

><p>"You can have him all to yourself, just so you know." Jin raises his head and looks at… <em>whatever<em> it is.

Of course he wants Ragna, but sometimes, he wonders that if he did not share a little bit of Ragna to Saya, his chest would hurt real bad and he would then let his brother play with her. But that doesn't mean he will let Ragna go anytime soon.

"What do you want to do so I can have Ragna?" His big green eyes look up innocently at the spectre, and the blank space that served as its mouth smiled.

"I can get rid of Saya forever, and I can make your brother pay for his ignorance. So kid, what do you say?" The orphan frowns and his brows scrunch up in concentration.

If Saya goes away, Ragna will be really sad, and when he would think of Ragna being sad, he can't help but be sad too. Besides, if Saya goes away, Ragna won't be thinking about him, but Saya. He will never stop thinking about her because he will be very worried, and not unless he can see Saya, he won't let his eyes wander towards him, not even for a second. Ragna says he's just jealous of Saya even if he doesn't need to be.

"So, Jin—can I call you that? What do _you_ say? Just so you know, I might start a really big barbecue, lil' Saya might blast off, and your brother might lose a limb or two, but you'll be the last thing in his mind. Don't you _really_ want that?" _It_ slings its ghostly arm around his shoulders much like Ragna does when he's really happy about Jin.

But, this is not Ragna, and even though that he thinks that Ragna deserves to get hurt for ignoring him, he would _never_ do it. Even though that his brother hurt him a lot of times, Ragna _is_ still his brother, and he cares about him the way brothers should. Even if Ragna pays more attention to Saya— deep, deep down in his heart, he cares about Jin, and Jin cares about him. As for Saya…

Jin doesn't hate her, he just can't stand her. There used to be a time that he actually _enjoyed_ her company—but when Ragna stopped paying attention to him, and Saya looked more to Ragna, that was then he started pulling her hair and doing other things so that Ragna would look at him. He actually hurt Saya to hurt Ragna, but in the end, he's the one who gets hurt the most.

"So Jin, come on, tell me what you _really_ want. I don't have all day- I still have places to go, sights to see… And hey! Isn't that Ragna, with your sis?" Jin looks up, and he does see Ragna and Saya.

Ragna is calling him, reminding him that it's already dark and he should go to sleep. Saya is right behind the older boy, smiling shyly, unsure of how to approach Jin.

Even though Ragna would look at Saya from time to time, he still looks at him. Maybe he is just jealous of Ragna and Saya paying attention to each other, and not him.

With his resolve strengthening, Jin escapes the clutches of the ghostly form of Yuuki Terumi.

"He _will_ be the Black Beast someday, and it will be all up to _you_ to end it," the ghost reminded, it seems to be scowling, but Jin paid it no heed.

Jin isn't that shallow, his brother may be ignorant, but Ragna is still his brother. No matter what happens, he will always care for Ragna and he will never ever let anyone hurt him.

"Ragna is my brother, and he will always be! Leave me alone, you're a bad person."

In the darkness, his siblings could not see the ghost, but they don't need to know that.

With his resolve strong, and his mind wary, Jin ran back to the doors of their home. He dared not to look back and see if the spectre left.

Chuckling, the spectre smiled as his eyeless gazed as he watched the child disappear into the building.

"Oh my dear _Jin_, this is only just the beginning."

Then Yuuki Terumi was gone, like the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Ahh, now I got _that_ out of my system… Well, a plot bunny hatched due to BB itself. Because of TIme Loops, there can be paradoxes, and this happens to be an early loop. Instead of starting in CT, the loop began before CT. Well, now on to the Durarara! and Gintama x-over!


End file.
